role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Eleking Max
Eleking Max (エレキング 最大 Erekingu Saidai) ''is an electric eel-like kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Eleking Max is strange and creepy eel-like monster. Eleking Max is constantly absorbing electricity in order to sustain itself and to satisfy his need for power. Outside of his addiction to electricity, Eleking Max also is very fond of demolishing cities, especially after he's used up their power, beings that they no longer would serve any use to him at that point. History Debut: Chaos in Kamata Eleking Max made his first appearance (along with Gold King and Goromaking) swimming towards Kamata, stealthily making his way. Meanwhile, Gallibon and Zaranga were wandering around near Kamata, just chilling and relaxing. Then at that moment, something in the waters begin to emerge...as Gallibon and Zaranga turned around to spot it, out from the waters rose the eel-like monster Eleking Max! Just as Gallibon and Zaranga were about to do something however, then from out of nowhere, dirt exploded in front of Zaranga and Gallibon's area, causing the two to leap back. Eleking Max then continued to make his rampage across this city some more, absorbing electricity and striking some buildings. Soon Gomora appeared and fought on Gold King and Goromaking. Zaranga (along with Gallibon) watched as Gomora fought against Goromaking and Gold King, they both spotted Eleking Max rampaging across the city; so Zaranga and Gallibon ran into the city to stop Eleking Max for Gomora. As the two entered Kamata, Zaranga and Gallibon got ready to fight Eleking Max. Gallibon lashed his whip against Eleking Max, only to realize that only made him stronger, so he reeled his electro-ice whip back. Gallibon and Eleking Max then wrestled each other, to which Eleking Max focused his power, then electrocuting Gallibon with his Electric Shock Surge, shocking him. Eleking Max then let go of Gallibon, only to punch him in the face, sending him flying against a building. But then a loose Disco Bomb landed against Eleking Max, sending him staggering back. Gallibon then got back up and blasted his Plasma Beam at Eleking Max, sending him staggering back. After Goromaking and Gold King's defeat, Gomora then ran over and drop kicked Disco Megalon, to which Eleking Max then shot some Electric Disc Waves at Gomora. Gomora then fired his oscillatory wave at Eleking Max in retaliation, causing Eleking Max to stagger back. Soon Disco Megalon was defeated, leaving only Eleking Max standing of the villain monsters. Eleking Mas hissed and then fired his Electric Disc Waves against Gomora, then running towards him. Gomora then dodged the discs, slamming his tail into the ground hard and then put all of his physical strength into his tail, waiting for the right moment. Eleking Max leaped forwards to Gomora and was just about to electrocute him with his Electrical Shock Surge but then Gomora's eyes widened and slammed his tail hard into Eleking Max's face, sending him crashing onto the ground and skipping off the ground a few times, causing Eleking Max to crash land against the ground hard, creating an electrical explosion. Defeated and outnumbered, Eleking Max then ran off and dived into the waters, swimming away and retreating. Abilities * '''Electric Disc Wave: '''Eleking Max can fire yellow electric waves of electric energy from his "mouth;" Although these aren't very strong however, these waves can create missile-strength blasts and also surge electricity through an opponent. * '''Electric Shock Surge: '''Focusing its power, Eleking Max can send surge thousands of volts of electricity through any part of its body, including the end of its tail, delivering a nasty shock that can electrocute others. * '''Electricity Absorbtion: '''Eleking Max can and is capable of absorbing electricity from nearly any power source around its body through its touch. * '''Whip Tail: '''Eleking Max’s tail is extremely long and flexible, allowing it to be used as if a whip or even a tentacle, ideal for choking, whipping, ensnaring, and constricting an opponent. * '''Self-Reproduction: ' Once enough electrical energy is absorbed, Eleking Max can pull off a piece of its flesh that will immediately take the form of and create an egg, making way for another Eleking to be born. Weaknesses * Horns: Eleking Max's horns (possibly ears) are the source of his electrical abilities, destroying them will cause him great pain. Trivia * Eleking Max is based and named after his Ultraman Max incarnation. * Originally, Eleking Max was set to debut alongside Pakki, but he was pushed back for later instead. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Average Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Electrokinetics